


Stay the Night

by ninnie_eats_chips



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Established Relationship, F/M, Feels, First Time, Fluff and Smut, I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY FOR MYSELF, Insecurity, Mutual Virginity Loss, Porn with Feelings, Post-Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sleeping Together, Somewhat, Sorry Not Sorry, Touch-Starved, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla, here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 01:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninnie_eats_chips/pseuds/ninnie_eats_chips
Summary: You weren’t sure what exactly you had been thinking when you pulled him back in again, just as he had been about to exit your room. You just knew that you never had enough time with him, and you wanted something that was not reserved for greetings and goodbyes.





	Stay the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh, it has been a hot minute since I wrote something like this! I had planned to do some lemony things since the beginning because I just couldn't resist, haha. I will probably go a little spicier next time, but for now the first time fic was inevitable. What can I say... I'm horribly weak for sweetness. ;_;
> 
> (I also want to say thank you to those who have read my first WoL/Exarch fics so far and have left kudos and nice comments! It's great to re-start writing on a new platform + fandom and see this positivity, so thanks!! <3 )

You kissed your lover against the door of your chambers, clinging to him with his cowl in your fingers, the other hand cupping his cheek not touched by the crystal. You leaned into him and tilted your head slightly, daring yourself to run your tongue softly along his bottom lip and dip in between.

You did this because you did not want G’raha to go. That was what you told him prior to pressing your lips up against him again.

These affections shared between you had always been reserved for coming and going. You had shared your lips a handful of times in the privacy of the Ocular as you made your way in and out of that portal, each kiss lingering a little longer, a little more wanting than the last. But these precious exchanges were too far and few between for your liking. They left you longing in his absence, when you went where G’raha could not go. 

You weren’t sure what _ exactly _ you had been thinking when you pulled him back in again, just as he had been about to exit your room. You just knew that you never had enough time with him, and you wanted something that was not reserved for greetings and goodbyes.

The small surprised gasp that escaped the Miqo’te’s throat made you choose to ease back for a moment. You opened your eyes and looked over him—flushed, and with his eyes blown wide at the new type of contact you’d given him. Every time he’d taken your lips in his up until now, you felt he was holding back from how he _ really _wanted to kiss you. If the way he unconsciously grasped you firmer each time in the Ocular was of any indication. It was like he was afraid to cross some sort of line with you.

He probably didn’t take you too seriously when you told him you didn’t want him to leave. It was cutesy talk. A common thing between couples to not want to let the other part.

“(Name)... My love…” G’raha’s voice was breathy and sweet as molasses, setting butterflies loose through your stomach that made you fight the urge not to let him finish speaking. He made a low hum in his throat, his crystal hand rubbing circles on your back to comfort you. 

“I… G-given the choice, I would always want to stay longer with you. But it is getting late now, so I should be leaving you to your rest—“

“Stay?” You finally said, not giving it any additional thought. You couldn’t think overmuch anyway, with the way your heart was thrumming against G’raha’s own chest, wishing you would close the distance and love him a little bit more. You temporarily quenched your desire with a soft kiss against the corner of his mouth. 

You were beginning to heat up under the weight of what you were actually asking.

“Tonight, I mean… Stay with me tonight. Please?”

He was frozen there with his arms around you. You still had him against the door, flushing, feline ears pinning themselves back and twitching over words that could only be construed a certain way between lovers. 

“S-stay the n-night with you…” G’raha forced himself to repeat. His left hand suddenly became more rigid on your waist, squeezing you in place. You could imagine he was likely trying to discern whether you really meant _ that, _or whether his mind had simply strayed too far in his playing out of events should he stay. What ensued before you was the battle between logic and sating his own personal desires; the gap of comprehension being what kept him from being able to reach any sort of conclusion.

“O-of course you do not mean... Not that you and I…” 

_ You _ knew what you meant. Now, if not at first. You were attracted to G’raha like no other. You loved him. All you wanted to do was give him all of yourself. To kiss him passionately, and eventually feel his bare skin against yours, crystal and all, if he would give you that. Was it so wrong to want to share that experience with him?

You tilted your head, bringing your lips to his once more in attempt to make your intentions known. Again you kissed him softly, cupping his face with both hands. Then you worked up the courage to reintroduce the tip of your tongue to his lips. Unexpectedly, G’raha parted his mouth for you and you almost squeaked at the sensation of his tongue fully meeting yours for the first time. His arms, still strong after a century, tightened around you as he melted into you. It was a slow and clumsy and shy dance where you explored one another’s mouths, but you were in a complete state of bliss. It was when you couldn’t help but moan into his mouth that G’raha became compelled to kiss you deeper, needily moaning back while your fingers tangled in his hair at the base of his scalp. This. _ This _ was what the Crystal Exarch had been holding back from you, and only the gods would know for how long.

Regrettably, you had to push him away so you could breathe, but you still kept him close to you.

_ “G’raha~” _Your voice was like a whine as air returned to your lungs, but you were to find him already muttering something into your hair. He was wont to hide his face from you this way, unsteady breaths puffing from his nose to your neck. Once he met your gaze once more, you caressed his cheek and brought fingers to his lips which he pecked the tips of. His gaze was heavy-lidded now, leaning into your touch as if he couldn’t get enough of it.

“Please,” he uttered. “Do not tease me so… I-I don’t think I can handle it.”

You held a faint smile, stroking a thumb on his cheek. “No teasing. I mean it... I love you so much, G’raha Tia… I wish you—” Your voice caught in your throat a moment. Your face and your body were so incredibly warm from the mere thought of voicing your confession. “I wish you would stay and… make love with me.”

A shaky breath escaped the Exarch. There was love and lust in his eyes as his hands wandered to your arms like he wanted to push you back into the room. Though he could only freeze like that, hesitation taking over once again.

_ “ _ But I… I cannot… _ Oh, _how I would want nothing more than to grant you that wish. (Name), pray, s-say it once more so I may truly believe it...”

His expression was desperate. Your heart ached at his initial disbelief that you would want him in the most intimate of ways. You would have touched him again if his grip was not solid around your arms.

_ “Raha,” _ You decided to try next, unsure if that name was yet out of bounds for you. The sound of that alone roused his ears and made his fingers almost dig into your forearms.

“I want to be close to you tonight. _ So close. _I want to be one with you, with no space between us… Please, grant me this.”

His breath hitched and you could only catch a glimpse of a relieved sort of look on his face before G’raha brought his mouth against yours again, kissing you with unpracticed fervor as he slowly guided you backwards on your feet, around the divider, almost stumbling up the small set of stairs to your bed. Gently, he pushed you down onto the mattress. You didn’t hesitate to wrap your arms around his back to cradle him flush against your chest, hoping to chase away the apprehension for his actions that liked to follow him wherever he went. 

His was a welcome weight against your body. You could feel his want for you already against your thigh as his mouth engulfed you, swallowing your contented sighs.

“Oh, I love you... _ Endlessly...” _ He said close to your lips. “To take you for myself, it- it is truly a long withheld dream of mine… _ Ah!” _

You took the opportunity of separation to crane your neck up and plant a kiss on your lover’s neck, on the skin above where the crystallization had claimed. That had long been an area of interest since you first started showing one another your affections; the window always visible even when his upper face had been concealed by his hood. And now that you had near-perfect access, you were experimenting in littering the entire spot with open-mouthed kisses and grazes of your tongue. Feeling the shivers and goosebumps that followed. You tried tracing your fingers over the crystal that was there and eventually lapped the edge meeting his skin, unsure whether or not he could feel it on both sides.

“Y-your mouth—It’s s-sensitive…!”

G’raha’s voice went weak and gave way to a moan of your name that you could feel in the pit of your stomach. Between the layers of clothes that were still separating you, he was half-consciously bracing his hips against you, pushing his hardness into you to feel some much needed pressure. It was a type of contact new to both of you. With the way his spine was straining and his clothing rustled, you could glean that his tail was swaying and whipping to and fro from the simple pleasure you gave him. It was a wonder he ever managed to hide it, if you could cause his spine to tingle so easily. Though now, you guessed, he had no reason to.

You crooned his true name against his jawline and left a final peck there. Afterwards, he took your mouth again, hot and heavy, clashing your teeth and pushing his tongue as deep as he could manage. You guided his hands over your clothing, shaky and wanting, but still shy to find purchase. They did, nevertheless, as you squeezed his palms over your covered breasts. After which he took more easily to kneading them, drinking deep of your satisfied sounds on his tongue.

Then G’raha was beneath your jawline, nipping as light as he could and swirling his tongue on the spot afterwards, afraid to leave marks on you. Strands of white hair tickled your skin while he did so. Pinned underneath, you were frustratedly grabbing at the hem of your shirt to try and escape the overwhelming warmth. When he understood what you were doing, he interjected.

“Please, l-let me do the honor of undressing you.”

It had been a good thing that you were dressed comfortably for your meeting. He reached down and began to pull up your shirt, slowly, ilm by ilm. And then he shifted suddenly, moving down so he was kissing below the hem of your shirt as he went. You nearly yelped at the sensation, grabbing locks of G’raha’s silvered hair as his mouth traveled painfully slow from the base of your navel up to where your bra began, making you arch your back and leaving goosebumps in his wake. In the midst of having your shirt pulled over your head, in the split second you could not see, you felt swollen lips perch between your breasts. 

You finished wiggling out of the shirt and there he was, rosy and mouthing over the top of your breasts, touching your body with one hand while the other was fumbling with undoing the clasp underneath you. You took the opportunity to roll your hips up into him to see how he would react, and just as the thing finally unclasped and fell away, he let out a deep moan into your breast that you could tell embarrassed him terribly. 

“M-my love… You are most unfair.” Your lover pouted up at you from your chest, ears gone slack over the surprise bit of pleasure. Little did you expect, you had awakened the need to rub your heat against his sex and _ feel him, _ further coaxing out the most wonderful needy sounds from him.

He squeezed at your breasts, his pleasured noises a welcome vibration as he took a nipple in his mouth and lathered his tongue over it until it hardened. He adored you while he ground into you, making you whine until you pulled him back up by his robes and mingled with his tongue again. What followed was a hazy mess where each of your clothes somehow made it to the floor, save for G’raha’s smallclothes which he didn’t yet dare to remove. 

Of course he had to stop and admire your naked form. Adore you some more. Sing your praises as the most beautiful creature he had apparently ever beheld. But you were not so sure of that.

Though cerulean crystal claimed his right arm, collarbone and pectoral, you were pleased to find the other side of his chest and all of his abdomen as smooth and toned as you’d always imagined he was beneath his clothes. His arms still shaped like he held a bow and arrow yesterday. His legs naturally athletic and poised like he ran free outside the Crystarium. Lush tail of red set free and curling with anticipation at the promise of having you. To say nothing of the way his smallclothes tented for you (in no small amount), and with a wet mark dotting the front of them… Crystallization aside, he looked a Miqo’te in his prime, and G’raha was gorgeous himself besides.

You couldn’t fight the blush that crept up on your face knowing he was finally all yours, and all you had to do was ask. You could have him. He was _ yours. _ He was _ your Raha… _You could imagine your thoughts were similar to what raced through his mind as well as he leaned forward and stroked your face, eyes both heavy and sparkling. He was also blushing something fierce as you ran your hand along the soft flesh of his chest to his midsection, feeling all the dips and curves of his body. Relishing the way lean muscles quivered under the foreign and evidently long-awaited sensation of your touch. You had to appreciate how his attunement preserved his body in time, not forcing him to mature on the same level his psyche had.

But there was a sadness looming in him along with his shyness. You felt your heart sink when G’raha’s face dropped to your collar, hiding there. The glassy parts of his body gave off a faint radiation of a slightly cooler temperature close to your skin.

“What’s wrong?” You inquired softly, moving your hand to smooth over his shoulder.

“I-I know I am ruining the moment. It’s just… seeing you like this for the very first time, and knowing the state I am in… Are you sure you desire me? Am I truly fit to have you?”

His scarlet eyes rose to meet you once more. With the way the question knocked you off guard, you could think of nothing to say, at first. Pulled at your heartstrings in the worst of ways. After a deep inhale, you showed him a sweet smile and pressed the tip of his nose with your fingertip, seeing an instant change in his demeanor.

“I love you, G’raha...” You decided to switch back at the last minute, knowing you hadn’t obtained his express permission to use his pet name. You were a little embarrassed having openly said it a few times in the moment before, and it felt like you shouldn’t be saying it to his face for now. Not without knowing. 

“I don’t- I don’t care about the crystal. I look at you and I just see the man that I love, and I long for you. I want to be a part of you.... And, um. For the record… _ This—“ _You took a few locks of his red hair that had faded in a gradient to white. “I like this. ‘Tis a very good look for you.”

G’raha’s expression swelled with happiness and relief, his redness unrivaled by yours. Just like that, he was equally satisfied and undone by your response. 

“Do you really? Like it, I mean…?”

You hummed in affirmation.

“I love you, (Name).” He said against your chin. “I love you, so deeply. I want to take you for my own...”

While you melted together, you momentarily felt him contort before hearing the last of his garments slide off. His hands parted your legs on each side of him, fully exposing your slickness to him as you caught a glimpse of his sex—full and ready for you as he was preparing himself between your legs. Holding G’raha close, he positioned himself against your entrance, his exhale shaking with anticipation. He stalled there, waiting for your express permission to continue. When you gave him a curt nod, he began pushing into you. His lips parted beautifully as you felt his length sinking into you bit by bit, filling you and stretching you; paining and pleasuring you in equal measures. 

As it turned out, he was no smaller than you could have guessed through his clothing.

When you felt it was too much too quickly, you didn’t do well to suppress the face you made, biting your lip as your nails sank into your lover’s arm. He paused, ears falling low against his head as the less obvious fact likely might’ve occurred to him...

_ The Warrior of Light was a virgin. _

“I-if I am hurting you, I—“

You shook your head as best you could from where you laid. “It’s fine, really.”

“I know it is most definitely none of my business asking, but have you… Have you not been with another man before?”

You squirmed at the position you were in, with G’raha halfway inside you, looking incredibly flustered and almost with the look of shock to be finding that he was your first. You couldn’t help but be somewhat amused.

“No,” You answered frankly. “I-is it so surprising? For the Warrior of Light to want to save themselves for someone special…? Like you?”

Slowly but surely, the slackness of his jaw tightened as a genuine grin spread across his lips. A low chuckle sounded in his throat, his eyes looking watery about the sentiment.

“I’ll… have you know you are most special to me as well.” For a moment, he lowered his cheeks to your collarbone again. “And I am, ah... n-not at all experienced in this endeavor, m-myself…” Returning to his former position, he lowered his forehead to yours. “Nay, I have never loved another quite like you. Dare I say, at all, before you... But I will be most gentle with you. That, I promise... I want to savor this moment together.”

The pause had allowed you to adjust to him some, and as he pressed into you all the way, you relaxed. 

Slow and steady he moved, rocking with you and watching how you reacted for signs of discomfort. Hardly any left, you hummed at the pleasant feeling of him inside, wrapping your legs tighter around G’raha’s waist. You pulled his shoulders all the way down, pressing your lips into the hollow of his skin. It felt like you had reached the peak of intimacy, warm and calm and perfect. You stayed this way for a while, embracing, enjoying his shallow movements as heat built in your core. 

In time, however, it felt not enough. You nudged your hips up at him in keeping with the pace in order to try and create more friction. Meanwhile, your fingers dug deeper in his bicep. You might have thought your lover was completely content to keep up this pace forever, if you hadn’t noticed the way his breathing was turning ragged in your ear. Or the repeated flicking and rubbing of fur against your knees that started to frustrate you terribly.

Pressing your lips together, you finally uttered, “More,” hoping that he would understand without having to elaborate in words.

“M-more?” He hesitated at first, then pulled his hips back and thrusted deeper, faster, causing you to shudder and groaning himself. “Like this? Is- is this okay?”

_ “Mmh, _ y-yes. _ Yes, _ like that...” You gasped at one particularly hard thrust and he was already apologizing, though you could tell that he enjoyed the noise very much and he was steadily ramping up the pace to make you make _ more _ of it. Eyes locking and moaning your name, you couldn’t resist but to make use of the strength of your legs, making him slam inside and cry with you.

_ “G-G’raha!” _

“N-no... !” He thrusted into you harder, _ harder _ yet. _ “Raha. _ S-say it again, like before… _ Only _ Raha. O-only for you…!”

_ “Raha… I love you…! Raha!” _

In a matter of mere moments, you were a mess of limbs; panting, moaning, kissing, grabbing one another’s bodies tight, grabbing each other’s hair. You hadn’t known what you would expect from your first time. Maybe it was clumsy. Maybe somewhat hasty. And perhaps you didn’t know you’d be lying in a completely different world, under completely different stars, making love in your personal suite with G’raha Tia. Even coming to _ love him so… _ By all means, it defied your expectations. But what you did know was that you wouldn’t change it, nor trade it— _ trade him _ as he was _ , _ for any other. Exarch or no, he would be bonded to you in a way that you had never bonded with someone before. And you would be _ his _ Warrior of Light. You promised him that, out loud, at a volume just high enough to hear through your shared sound.

You reached up and wiped away the tear that rolled down the crystal on his cheek. He gripped you harder. You could feel him cresting, each thrust growing deeper and more restless than the last. You didn’t think you would come, but you didn’t care right now, as G’raha’s lips crashed into yours and kissed you senselessly. He was hot and full inside you, and you were ready to receive him. Finally he released, moaning into your mouth as he spilled his seed in you.

After his hips slowed to a stutter, he stayed inside you while you shared your kiss, and then finally parting. He collapsed against you, his ears twitching from the intense stimulation he was coming down from, and you reached to move the loose strands of hair that were sticking to his face. You rested together in comfortable silence until both of your breathing became stabilized. Eventually he propped himself up on on his crystal side and had a sheepish look about him as he began to play with bits of your hair.

“I… hope that was satisfying for you. I feel I may have been a bit selfish with chasing my own needs. I’m sorry.”

Your response was a tired giggle, earning you a questioning look from the Exarch.

“Am I not the one who kept you from leaving me? I was—For a minute, I was afraid I had taken advantage of you...”

“(Name)... To say that I am overjoyed that you did not let me walk out of that door would be an understatement. You simply took advantage of the desires I could not bring myself to act upon. And in doing so, I… I might have missed the chance to do this with you… So rest assured when I say I will not regret this. Never.”

He pressed his lips to your jaw, and you felt his smile on your skin.

“... However, I do believe the tower guards will wish to have words with me tomorrow. For a lack of—how should I put it? _‘Foresight...’ _I did not consider what I might say.”

You frowned. “You were visiting with your old friend, The Warrior of Darkness, and then she started regaling you with her stories and bored you to sleep.”

G’raha’s laughter was as quiet tickling puffs against your skin. “Would that you could ever bore me in such a way, I might actually have a good night’s sleep.”

“You can, now. Next to me.” You smoothed over his soft red hair, giving his ears each a similar touch.

“That is true… Shall we turn out the lights?”

He did not contest you in the slightest. That brought you immense joy; that now, _ he _ was the one who did not want to leave you.

With an affirmation, he rolled off of you. Before he had the chance to be a gentleman and do it himself, you nudged him gently to stay and then made your way to turn out the lamp. Once the room fell dark, you carefully made your way back to the bed, following the sound of sheets rustling. 

The room was a bit cooler without your clothing but as you crawled under the blanket, warm hands quickly found themselves on you, drawing you close. G’raha wrapped his arms around you, his chest of flesh and crystal pressing against your back, legs curling up behind yours and breath warm on your nape. You almost never thought he would hold you like this, but you were sure that your dreams would take you any moment as long as he was there.

“Tomorrow morning, you won’t go while I am asleep, will you?”

“You want me to stay, my love?” 

You were sure you knew his answer already.

“...Very well. I would love nothing more than for you to wake me, this time...”

**Author's Note:**

> I am so plain. *cries in soft*


End file.
